


Dubai Queen Bed

by duochiqietiaoshi



Category: wayv/nct
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duochiqietiaoshi/pseuds/duochiqietiaoshi
Summary: Luten in Dubai
Relationships: LUTEN/卡疼
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Dubai Queen Bed

**Author's Note:**

> *我心中的2019Luten最佳爱情  
> *和床没什么关系  
> *2020Luten会更甜蜜^^

Dubai Queen Bed

*我心中的2019Luten最佳爱情

*2020Luten会更甜蜜^^

“Oh!Queen-size bed!”

李永钦真是一个不折不扣的色鬼，抓住机会就从背后圈住了黄旭熙精壮的腰。

他像个准备恶作剧的臭小孩，故意趴在黄旭熙身后吻他的脖颈，黄旭熙早就知道他的心思，从他探出头来和自己对视的那一刻起，从他开口叫自己“旭熙”的那一刻起，从他大大方方问自己“可不可以去你的房间”的那一刻起，就知道了。

“他想我了，我也想他了。”

胡闹的人被拽着搂回怀里，略显期待的抬着头望他，李永钦的眼睛总是很纯粹，但却因为长着双狐狸般的眼睛，再纯粹的眼神都能经过加工，化成春色十足的样子，黄旭熙忍不住笑了，接着扬头大笑起来。

“旭熙为什么笑？”

李永钦小小的身子跟着黄旭熙笑得颤抖的身子一起起伏，他害怕从上面滑下去，两只手便紧紧地扣住了黄旭熙的肩膀，

“啊～为什么？”

黄旭熙不给他回答，直亲上他撒娇的嘴唇，堵住那一张说话就能勾得自己心跳加速的漂亮嘴巴，又惩罚性地吸吮，吮得那条小巧的舌头都被吸得麻酥酥的，吮得李永钦发出吭哧吭哧的难耐哼声。

他摘掉他的眼镜，扛起了李永钦。

李永钦个子小小，身材也小，在他怀里永远能被包裹得严严实实，让他一条胳膊就能轻轻松松地把人举上肩头。

像抱小孩那样，李永钦可以乖巧地卧在他的肩头，双腿则被一条胳膊环在臂弯。

小猫似的漂亮舌头伸出来舔舔嘴唇，他就开始专心的坐在洗漱台上对着黄旭熙的身体发痴。

李永钦是个不折不扣的色鬼，一到浴室，便开始脱黄旭熙的衣服，遇到大块的肌肉，还要用小小的手捏来捏去，像无知的小猫，对他的身体充满好奇。

黄旭熙觉得可爱，一认真起来就会吐着舌头没完的李永钦，这时候真的在认真研究他的身体，粉嫩的舌头夹在两片薄唇中间，叫他想要动手捏一捏，揉一揉，再用嘴巴使劲吸几下，让他再也不敢如此没戒心的勾引自己。

黄旭熙搂他过来，胸肌垫着李永钦的头，“干嘛，我好摸哦？”

他握住李永钦在胸前作弄的手，却被那只遛下去的手捂住了鼓起来的阴茎。

黄旭熙热血冲头，两下便把李永钦的裤子褪到了脚底，握着李永钦肥满的臀肉贴近自己。

莲蓬头打出的水流声也没法掩盖他们两个急喘的呼吸声，比空气还热的呼吸互相打在对方脸侧，只有脱光身上的衣服，才能获得解放。黄旭熙着急的要含李永钦的嘴唇，又因为急切，嘴唇三两次地都捻在对方唇侧的软肉上，他觉得，这块漂亮的软肉，就是专门为自己而长的肉垫，这一片都被他亲得湿漉漉又亮晶晶，在灯光下像个被糟践透的小可怜。

黄旭熙的性欲就更强了，勃起的阴茎从李永钦的囊袋下面上顶，鼓大的囊袋就在李永钦滑溜溜的屁股上磨蹭。

刚开始是磨蹭，磨得两个人都有快要高潮的意味……他用手握着两个人的冠头揉捏，本哼唧着的人就瘫软在自己怀里，奶声奶气地叫自己的名字，“Ha...lulu...”他不能闭合的嘴巴，用来喘息和淫叫的嘴巴，滴滴答答地开始落下无法吞咽的津液，一滴不剩地点在黄旭熙的身上，流在两个人黏合的地方。他和黄旭熙贴着的地方越来越热，好烫，他低着头，脑袋被热气熏晕似的顶在黄旭熙肩膀闭着眼喘息，黄旭熙就把他们的下身贴得更近。

黄旭熙捧着他的屁股站立，李永钦小小的脚尖，只能被迫点在地上，一点力气也使不出，他整个人重心靠在黄旭熙身上，一下一下地被往上顶起来，黄旭熙力气太大了，力气真的好大，下面的地方，要被顶掉了，滑腻腻的阴茎根本不能直上直下地活动，它钻向李永钦的肚脐，拍向李永钦的胯骨，折磨得他哼叫都变得断断续续，呜呜嗯嗯。

两个人的肚皮都被黄旭熙粗鲁的磨蹭变得亮晶晶黏糊糊了，但他觉得不过瘾，他向下坐，把直立的粗大阴茎滑进李永钦两腿之间，吓得对方赶快搂住黄旭熙的肩膀。

旭熙，旭熙，他慌张的叫起来，却像发情的奶猫，呜呜嘤嘤的，骚得黄旭熙更像把他操穿。

黄旭熙的腿交幅度巨大，李永钦直往黄旭熙身上倾倒，两腿之间被磨得痒痒酥酥麻麻像过了电，在黄旭熙怀里抖得像出水的小猫，他两腿之间的敏感触觉，不自主地将腿夹紧，恨不得将两腿前后相并，磨蹭磨蹭止痒。

黄旭熙原本就操得眼睛发红，汗珠顺着鬓角流出来，现在更是热情到头脑发热，鼻尖溢出汗来。

嗯……唔……啊……

他们的呻吟混在一起，李永钦的声音听起来软糯又柔弱，听着就知道被强壮的男人干得要软透，黄旭熙又像头猛狮，他抓住令自己嘴馋的猎物，饕餮大餐，快意的吼声，任谁听都知道他有多兴奋。

李永钦向下垂的阴囊被黄旭熙腿交的动作来回顶，他夹着腿，想要射精，想要向上逃跑，可是黄旭熙搂着他的手臂太过粗壮，他呜呜叫着，挣脱不了，两只手臂也撑不上力，只得缩进黄旭熙怀里，人像他的阴茎似的，一颤一颤，精液一股一股撒了一地。

黄旭熙的贪欲得不到满足，他想射精，这样根本不行，找不到方法，他捏着李永钦臀肉，抓着向两边掰弄，他想要插进去，想要把自己粗壮的阴茎埋进温柔乡，射个满肚，李永钦看着他像狗狗讨食似的眼神，就明白什么意思。

他虚虚的发出气音，叫黄旭熙到浴缸里坐着，黄旭熙像一条落水小狗，支棱着脑袋也支棱着阴茎眼巴巴等他，勃发的性欲让黄旭熙浑身的肌肉块状更加明显，浑身都散发着雄性生物的气息。

他害羞，自己还没从射精的余韵里解放，双腿都打不开，就支着腿给自己开始了扩张，只填进去一只指节，他就颤抖不已，嗯啊嗯啊的叫唤，竖在地上的腿好像消失一样，整个人像踩在棉花上一样，满脑子只有空虚，后穴能被再填满就好了。

他听着黄旭熙在后面打手枪的黏腻水声，更有一些不好意思开着腿扩张了，他好想并着腿，磨蹭，好想直接被填满，他的下面痒，好痒，他渴望被蹭得酥酥麻麻，热感还没有消失。

黄旭熙就是胃口极大嗷嗷待哺的他的宝贝，不用回头他就知道黄旭熙现在眼神有多么能让他心软，他想要快点喂饱他的男人。

一定是被黄旭熙看出来了。

黄旭熙细细密密地吻李永钦的后背，便更让李永钦化了似的想贴着黄旭熙发情。

他的股缝含着黄旭熙温温热热的硬挺阴茎，小穴就忍不住大口大口的收收合合了，好馋，他向后仰着，又怕摔倒，直跌进黄旭熙宽厚的臂膀里。

好粗……

他不清醒的大脑告诉他，下面那根也好粗，黄旭熙的胳膊也好粗，自己可以被随意的摆弄，他愿意被拆碎入腹，黄旭熙想要如何享用他都无所谓。

他知道黄旭熙喜欢用后入的方法，这种动物用来性交的姿势，李永钦挺着腰，屁股翘得极高，穴口大敞着欢迎他。

但是没好好扩张，真的有些困难。

他们两个都急不可耐，太急了，黄旭熙的阴茎在李永钦的股缝上下摩擦，握了握软肉，李永钦的臀肉越来越丰满，手感也好，动一下都会跟着发颤，含着阴茎的感觉也就美妙极了。

他扶着龟头填进李永钦的穴口，就惹得对方膝盖一弯，他怕对方摔倒，一条胳膊从胸侧穿过去，大手顺便揉捏李永钦的胸前的软肉。

李永钦有点着急了，甚至比他还要着急，不等适应，就努力向后吞吃着黄旭熙的阴茎，黄旭熙粗重的喘息，热气打在他的耳后，灼得他更是意乱情迷。

他求他，

“用力一点……旭熙，旭熙……”

他迷迷糊糊念出大脑里的句子，

“大，好大！嗯！啊！旭熙……”

黄旭熙一用力顶腰，阴茎就直接进去了大半，李永钦向后仰头，张着嘴喘粗气，他像是性爱玩具似的，顶弄一下，就“昂，啊，昂”地叫个没完。

他们才不管酒店的隔音好不好，他们只想做爱，想呻吟，想让周边的人都知道，恨不得到阳台上去做爱，去告诉全世界他们两个做爱是多么快活，最好全世界的人都过来围观，过来感叹。

黄旭熙捏着他的乳晕，像平时常做的那样。黄旭熙对他的胸好执着，薄薄的乳被捏得越来越软、越来越丰满……好像被蒸大的糕点，最后甜甜软软，香香糯糯的，吸一下还说不定还是奶黄馅的。

乳头尤其，他喜欢，软软的乳头被黄旭熙用舌尖来回晃弄，小小的乳粒立起来，顶在胸上，又钻进水一样的乳肉里，再被黄旭熙的嘴唇用力吮吸出来。黄旭熙嘬吻得大声，啾啾声烫脸，却还不够，他歇一歇，牙齿咬住挺立的乳珠，放开之后继续，李永钦的呼吸开始混乱，大口大口的喘息，隆起的乳房跟着大幅度起伏，越来越显出熟透的美丽颜色。

粉色的桃子，逐渐长成诱人的红色，接下来便是由内而外透露出来的紫色，它溢出来，汁水横流，被人捻得稀软混烂，小小的硬核包裹在中心，馋得让人用舌舔舐。

又湿又软的穴，让他的阴茎在通道里直行，知道行事的肠肉唆着他的龟头，含着他的阴茎，化着他的皮肉，这里面太舒服了，比哪里都要舒服，他张开嘴，放过李永钦甜软的双乳，让李永钦手臂挂住墙上的扶手，才猛烈地顶动起来。

嗯……啊……

眼前的景象都要模糊扭曲，脑袋里只有自己刻画出来的对方，他温暖的肠道，他硬挺的阴茎，只有这里，满脑子只有这里交合的地方，干脆操烂了吧，把阴茎填进去吧，化在里面吧，永远的贴合在一起吧，疯狂的性爱让他们产生疯狂的想法，黄旭熙扣着李永钦的胯骨，射精射得酣畅淋漓，他一股一股的精液，不住地向李永钦的身体内部射去，他一边射，胯骨还忍不住向前挺动，身下的人软着身子早就说不出话，手指尖却因为用力泛起了白。

他喘着粗气，带着李永钦坐进浴缸，泛水的浴室简直是汪洋，但他们也不管了，只泡在温热的水里享受对方的身体。

李永钦的嘴巴张着小口，眼神朦胧，体下却一个劲地排着精，好像后穴被干得合不拢，咕噜咕噜地开合个不停。

他抓住对方的脚背啄吻，李永钦就是他的女王，他盯着李永钦的眼睛，看着他雾气蒙蒙的眼神微笑。

李永钦觉得他性感，被这幅认真又性感的样子迷住，更是敏感得不行，亲到膝盖内侧的时候他已经抖得明显，他害羞，又怕自己这幅稚嫩的样子被取笑，伸出手指害羞的捂上眼睛，便哼哼唧唧的冲他撒娇，“要……”他快要空白的脑袋也不知道“要”字之后接上什么字好了，挡脸的手就被抓走顺着指节一节节地舔舐起来。

“什么？”黄旭熙吻着他的手心问他。

李永钦抿着嘴巴摇头……不知道，不知道。

他要被烧着了，手指热乎乎的，被亲吻的每一处都热乎乎的，到处都留下了黄旭熙种下的种子。


End file.
